Bones:Amor Agridulce
by Demmily
Summary: Brennan corre peligro,un asesino anda sobre ella pero no temis que booth siempre la protegera en las buenas y en las malas o en las peores?


Bueno chicos gracias por todo el apoyo obtenido en mis anteriores fics enserio ya iba a continuarlos pero mi celular se cayo en el agua y no pude salvarlo ruego mil disculpas y sin mas aqui mi hermoso fic.

Disclamer:

Bones y sus personajes no me pertenesen , estos pertenecen a sus creadore a Kathy Rechis y a la cadena Fox.

Capitulo 1:Dos gotas de Lluvia

Era una noche lluviosa,las gotas caian fuertemente sobre el techo del Jeffersonian,en el interior del edificio sobresalia la unica luz encendida,esta provenia de una oficina.

-Porque sigues aquí?deberias estar durmiendo en tu casa-Dijo un hombre recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-No es nada,es solo que tenia que analizar unos restos-Dijo Brennan acomodando unos papeles-Por cierto,porque viniste ? Son las 2:00-Dijo la antropologa mirando al agente detenidamente.

-Nada es solo que no podia pegar el ojo por el caso-O porque no estaba a tu lado-Penso-

-Igual yo,es irracional la estructura de la fractura..-

-Valla ella es linda aun explicando cosas cientificas-pensó Booth mientras la miraba-

-...No creo que la fractura sea causada por un arma comun...-

Antes de que pudiera continuar booth se acerco a brennan y la tomo de la mano.

-Bones ya cenaste?-Dijo el agente con su tipica sonrisa encantadora.

-No..-

-No se diga mas conosco un bar que esta abierto las veinticuatro horas.-Dijo Booth mientras tomaba las cosas de brennan.

-Creo que estaria bien-Dijo Brennan apagando su computador y dirigiendose a donde se encontraba Booth.

-En la SUV-

Brennan miraba tiernamente a traves del vidrio las gotas de lluvia,lucia cual niña observando como las gotas de lluvia se resvalaban y se unian.

-Bones-Dijo Booth mirando de reojo a su compañera.

-Mande Booth?-dijo Brennan volteandolo a ver.

-Recuerdas aquel parque?-dijo booth señalando un pequeño parque con rosales.

-Si,sabes tu no querias trabajar conmigo dijiste que era un desorden y yo conteste...-Antes de que Brennan terminara su frase Booth la termino.

-Yo puedo ser ordenada-El agente sonrio al recordar aquel dia,como el le dijo que no y ahora como estaban.

Brennan rió por aquel recuerdo,era asombroso que aun lo recordaba.

-Bones sabes ,aveces las gotas de lluvia caen solas pero en el camino pueden unirse y formar algo hermoso-

Brennan no era tanto de metaforas pero el sabia que en el fondo ella entenderia algo-

-Es cierto,las gotas de agua nunca caen juntas ya que eso seria irracional e imposible-Dijo Brennan con tono cientifico.

Bones nada es imposible en esta vida...-Llegamos al lugar-Dijo boothaparcando el auto .

-El bar era amplio,una barra se extendia en el centro del lugar,botellas de cualquier alcohol se postraban sobre una gran repisa de vidrio.

-Dos copas porfavor-Dijo el agente al barman que se encontraba al otro lado de la barr.-Yo invito Bones-Dijo mostrando su tipica sonrisa.

-No,yo las pago-replico Brennan mirandolo a los ojos.

-Huesos yo te invite haci que yo pagare-dijo Booth con cara de perrito tierno.

Brennan no queria hacerle gastar dinero a su compañero , pero no podia negarse a aquellos ojos color chocolate que tanto la enloquecian.

-Esta bien , Ganaste-dijo resignada la antropologa.

El barman sirvio sus copas a los dos amigos y se regreso a la barra algo tambaleante.

-Bones , no cres que hay algo extraño en el barman?-susurró booth a su compañera.

-Si , es como si estuviera nervioso por algo,su estructura facial muestra signo de pelea que fueron restauradas hace poco tiempo-dijo brennan tomando un trago para disimular.

En eso se oye un disparo proveniente de la ventana,Booth se lanzo contra brennan para protegerla cayendo los dos al suelo,el saco su arma y se puso de pie manteniendo a brennan detras de el.

Brennan observo la trayectoria del disparo este iba dirigida hacia ella,pero gracias a booth ella salio intacta,en cambio el barman que en su momento se habia encontrado detras de ella habia resivido un disparo en la frente dejandolo muerto en el suelo.-

-Huesos estas bien?-pregunto booth observandola cuidadosamente...


End file.
